


Truth is Stranger than Legend

by AU Mer-Maid (neonstardust)



Series: Dork Drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Gen, Prince Shirabu Kenjirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstardust/pseuds/AU%20Mer-Maid
Summary: When Yahaba agreed to slay a dragon to earn some extra rent money, the last thing he expected was to stumble into a real life mystery with no clear resolution.





	Truth is Stranger than Legend

The dragon arcs left, jaws snapping just short of Yahaba's leg. Jumping back, he swings his sword. The blade glances harmlessly off glittering red scales. _Not good._

The dragon draws itself up to its full height, towering over him, eyes mocking. A growl rumbles from its chest almost like laughter. Fire licks around jagged teeth.

Heart hammering, Yahaba hoists his shield, bracing himself for the heat and pain.

"Tendou!" A shout cuts through the abandoned courtyard.

The fire doesn’t come. Cautiously, Yahaba peeks over his shield.

On the castle steps, a boy glares up at the dragon. “I told you to stop burning the—” The end of his sentence strangles into a yelp. His face pales, staring at Yahaba as if he were a ghost.

“Prince Shirabu… You’re…” The shield drops out of Yahaba’s hands with a clang. “Real.”

The legend spins through Yahaba’s head, leaving him lost and dizzy. It can’t be real, and yet, the prince, long since dead, locked away by an evil dragon, stands before him in the very castle he was said to have died in.

The surprise fades from Shirabu’s face. “Go away,” he snarls. “I won’t go back.” Turning, Shirabu races up the steps.

Yahaba lunges to follow, but a barbed tail smashes the ground before him. The dragon, Tendou, regards him through slitted eyes.

“You didn’t eat him.” Yahaba feels vaguely ridiculous talking to an overgrown reptile, but, in his mind, he replays Shirabu’s expressions, the shock and fear lingering just beneath his defensive behavior, like a child brandishing a sword. “Are you… protecting him?”

Amusement in his eyes, Tendou slowly moves his tail out of Yahaba’s way.

Before Tendou can change his mind, Yahaba runs up the courtyard steps. Inside, the castle lies in shambles. Broken glass and debris cover the flow, but a hastily cleared path leads him through the derelict corridors to a once grand library.

Dust drifts through the sunlight slanting in through the windows. Splintered shelves lay on their sides. Sitting on a pile of books in the middle of the room, Shirabu looks up at him and scowls. “Darn it, Tendou.”

Through the window, Yahaba hears a deep rumble that is unmistakably laughter.

“I’m not leaving.” Shirabu crosses his arms over his chest.

“I won’t make you,” Yahaba agrees, stepping closer. “Can I stay for a bit?”

Shirabu’s glare is cold, but, eyes softening, he nods.


End file.
